That song was wrong! Sweet Dreams are made of US!
by deadliving
Summary: The song is wrong. Shifty and Lifty are harrassing the others in their sleep. The real question is not who they will annoy, it's what the dreamskipping is doing to them. try not to flame
1. Nutty

**this is a story about our biological 'enemies', Shifty and Lifty and their messed up ideas of happyness, and how they spread it to the dreamworld.**

**Please comment, but don't be to bad and flamey about it **

**Please read and comment on my other stories (especially 'My first X-over')**

Nutty drags the Candybar to his room. "You'll be in my heart forever! ...or for proprietary reasons, in my arteries." He lays down on the floor right next to it and begins gnawing on the candybar.

[In his dreams]

He dances through a field of flowers, swallowing, and savoring each bite. Shifty peers over the wall at the dancing couple "Hey Lifty, get a load of this bullshit!" Shifty sneers as his twin climbs up the wall

"So... thats how I imagine spending my days with the love of my life. and it'll be ..."

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to know! So how much do you think that lollypop will get us on the black market?"

"Maybe a couple grand... or more" Lifty cackles. They crawl as slyly as possible toward the lovers. Lifty goes up and kicks Nutty in the shins and Shifty grabs the lollipop.  
"Hey give me that back! You two are just big fags! You will suffer the Armeey!"

The two racoons look at Nutty as if he's crazy. Thousands of gingerbread men rise from the flowers and raise their candy artillery skyward and take aim. The first candy cane missile is fired. It hits Lifty's foot.

"Ah Shit!" Nutty quickly gobbles up a few of the army men, while Shifty abandons his ailing brother "Mom will totally fucking kill you!" Lifty yells. Shifty despondently runs back and begins dragging Lifty along the sugar coated ground.

"Let me get this straight, You are two 30 year old kleptomaniacs that still live with your mom!" Nutty snickers. He laughs wildly as the two are quickly pursued by the army. they draw closer to a great wall near the edge of their existence.

"We either climb into the unknown, or are violently assaulted by candy." Lifty cries stressfully. Shifty had already grabbed his brother's arm and is ascending the wall. Shifty shuts his eyes in fear, while Lifty curs into a ball as they brace to enter the unknown. Shifty reaches for a stepping stone but falls flat on his face when he and his brother begin rolling down the hill. "Where are we?" He asks looking down at his apparently healed foot.

"I know you'll smack me for this, but, i think we're in someone else's dream"

**Not as stoopid as 'Cub's Birthday' right?!**


	2. Petunia

**Do't flame!**

"Well no use sitting here in wonder! Lets break something!" Lifty says jumping up.

"Not to be a Fag, but for once I think we should do something about getting out of this, um, well... dream problem"  
Shifty commands.

"We could steal money from the billions of people's dreams and we'll be rich!" Lifty urges.  
"...lets not mess with Mother's dream though...If you know what I mean"

"Well lets go!" Shifty hollered.

They come towards a large hill and the thunderous sound of a concert. Shifty gestures for Lifty to scout ahead. He looks and starts snickering.

"What is it!?" Shifty shouts to his incapasitated brother.

"See for yourself!" Shifty peaks over the hill and there, Petunia stands in a one person crowdfor the Jonas brothers concert.  
The dude in middle lowers his hands to his pants and cries out to the 'audience', "You want to be covered in our hot, sticky fluids?!"

"Um... err, Yes!!!" she screams unsurely.

Lifty just stares in disgust, as The 3 dudes pull fire extinguishers out of their pants to spray Petunia with.

"She doesn't like me, but she likes those perverts!" He grumbles.

"You Suck!" Shifty yells, throwing his crowbar at the stage.  
The Jonas Brothers explode, sending blood, guts, and Foam all over the area.  
Petunia begins to freak out as she looks around. She grabs a cloth and scrubs herself.

"That was mean, Shifty!"

"Be reasonable lover boy! She deserves to be in her kind of hell for liking the Jonas Brothers"  
"Hey well I'm going! I can't stand watching her suffer and I especially can't stand your constant abuse of my feelings!" "Fuck you and thanks for all the money!" Lifty turns and begins to scale the wall.

Shifty heads the opposite way and climbs over another wall.  
He lands into a pair of crushing hands.  
"You Can't be Here! You'll Ruin everything! You Must Die!"

**Maybe i might stop writing...**

**NOT!**

**just don't flame me**

**About the paragraphs-thing, My sister say i'm supposed to do it.**

**And I'm to lazy to revert it.**


	3. CroMarmot

**Next chapter ahoy!**

**Skippy, my fav OC, will be introduced inthis chapter**

**the plot develops into a fanfic aswell**

**Oh well**

**I would like to thank 'Flipped Out Warrior' for inspiring me with**

**'Starting Over Again'**

**:T**

**I feel like a retard for only making a small chapter**

**Oh well **

**enjoy anyway**

**:I**

**yar...**

Shifty watched a maniacal shadow rise from the surroundings.

"You! You aren't supposed to be here!" a purple figure belows. the small taps of a cane can be heard in the distance.

"whos not supposedd to be here?" a high adorable voice whispers.

Another voice could be heard. "Skippy, I told you not to say anything!"

Shifty stood up. "Who are you people?" Shifty croaks.  
4 figures stand as sillouettes infront of Shifty. A burst of light blinds Shifty for a second. When his eyes adjust, Splendid, Cro-Marmot without his shell of Ice,The Mole, and Skippy stand infront of him. "Skippy, What the F..."

"Shifty, If you're wondering why we are here, we have been called out to protect the Happy Tree County."

"Wait, so I'm a threat to who?"

"Life in any world as you know"

"I, Cro-Marmot, am the brawn aspect of this association of protectors. Splendid is the superhero aspect, and Mole, as an agent of the UAPA, is the technical aspect of this group."

"So what is Skippy?" "Hell, he just wants some bacon! He is actually a danger to any one who stands in the way of his bacon. He is our assassin/scout aspect" The cute little thing walks up to Shifty.  
"Why aren't you a cute little bacon eating..." Skippy grabs Shifty's palm and flings him around. "Holy Shit that lil' furry shit is strong."

"Evil Flippy has found out about the weak barrier. As long as he's reaking havoc on the physical town, the world as we know it. If Flippy takes over, then Evil is free to take over all free life on earth."

"So how do you know when he is let loose?"

Skippy curled into a tiny ball,"Why don't you ask him!?"  
Evil, wearing a bloodsoaked leather jacket, smiles sinisterly.

**Well, all will be explained later if there are any questions**

**skippy is my first OC and this is the first story with him**


	4. Mime

**Sorry for not updating.**

**Theres my physical problems, and my mental problems, and sugar, Rammstein, Phineas and Ferb, Laichzeit, Ich Hasse Sie Meine Leibe, Taboo!, Ashes to Ashes, Grimmsville, Grey Goo Genie, and numerous other things I'm not getting into.**

**But, don't fret with that crap! Enjoy the story!**

Evil Flippy smiled slyly. "Why, I overheard you guys talking about me."

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop on a private conversation!" Splendid bellows.

"Oh, I'm sorry Splendid, I don't have a mother and soon, I won't have a father either." He smirks.

Skippy peers from behind Shifty's leg and speaks up "We-I mean they, wil, err, won't let you suc-c-ceed." Shifty rolls his eyes and sighs. _He's right, but the fur-ball needs to shut-up!_, he thought.

"Skippy's right, you'lll never suceed in your plans in your life!" Cro-Marmot adds. Evil Flippy's smile widens from ear to ear. He bares his teeth, and laughs. Splendid drops to the ground, and Cro-Marmot's muscles shrink in size. Evil swaggers forward, hands behind his back.

"Then again, who said that this real?" he smirks, unsheathing a booie knife, smiling evily.

Mole turns on his heel and shouts, "Retreat and regroup!" They all begin running, leaving Flippy in the dust. Evil just slipped a blindfold over his eyes, and walked forward.

"The Blind child will follow his mother's scent." He whispers to himself.

Shifty leaps onto a wall, not knowing where, or to whom he was heading towards. He toppled over the ledge, but felt no ground. He opened his eyes, and he was falling, into a dark, inky blackness. He was finally face planted into a checkerboard floor.

Laying, bleeding on the ground, he struggled to lift his head off the floor. He looked around, and gasped in shock. The air around them was a horrid orange, blue clouds dotted it. Horses with eyeballs for heads danced around a river of silver, pink bunnies hopped around the checkerboard floor, nibbling gently on invisible grass. He expected a demented Willy Wonka, a Chesire Cat, or at the very least, a trigger happy albino kid. Instead, it was Lifty and a pair of disembodied hands and mouth, wallowing in the silver water. The mouth turns to face him, and a hand taps lightly on Lifty's shoulder. He looks up, and frowns. Standing up, the hands, smile, and Lifty cross the stream. Shifty rolls his eyes, and trudges through the mud-like floor. He reaches the banks of the stream, and he frowns_. Ok, dumbass, I should either A) cross the stream and plain-out run for my lie, B) Apologize and get his help, and defeat mean and green,C) jump on a Eyeball-Horse and get the hell outta' here_!, He thinks. He walks across the stream, ears flat against his head, and clears his throat. Lifty raises an eyebrow and asks, "Yes, Brother dearest?"

"Tubby-Ti-I mean Lifty, I want to apologize to you for torturing the girl of your dreams. I also apologize for those immature pranks, jokes, and rumors. I especially apoloigize for calling you a redneck when you wanted to take a shower in a public restroom." He croaks, stubbornly pushing each word out his mouth. Lifty smiles. Shifty moans, annoyed to the point of insanity "...and I'm sorry for trying to circumcise you. Your plans to nuke the moon aren't stupid. Lifty is the awesomest racoon ever. Better than Michael Jackson or Myself." Lifty smirks, content with what his brother said.

"So what else where you gonna say?" he asks, laying his head on the wet linoleum.

"Green and Mean is here, in Dreamland!" Lifty shot to his feet, gasping.

"You mean pwned us at Christmas, GREEN&MEAN!?!?" He shreiks. Shifty nods. The Smile and Hands flail around, in a worried state. Shifty looks at the Smile, then at Lifty. "Oh, that's Mime. He is alot more talkative here than outside!" Mime nods.

An ominous sound rings through the land. Everything with ears (The doornobs included), pays attention. Soft chinks, and scrapes could be heard on the wall. Evil was scaling down the wall. Shifty looks around, frightened as hell. "Mime, get those beasts and fight off Green for us, Lifty, I'll inform you on the way to Safety. The fate of the world is in my theiving, sticky hands."

Lifty shakes his head, and whispers under his breath, "We're fucked!" Shifty grabs Lifty's hand and they run off into the distance. Mime, and a band of Eyeball-horses, Pink Bunnies, and menagery of the weird, ready to fight for their lives. The soldier drops from the sky and lands infront of them, coated in shimmering red blood. He looks up at the mock army, and laughs.

"Easy pickings"

**Interesting...**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**Deadliving is run on Cereal, Pomegranates, Candy, and English Muffins.**

**We just ran out of that.**

**That, and I'm ending the chapter there to build up anxiety.**

**Although, in my case, anxiety is bad!**

**MimesWorld is strange, and if you were wondering about my references; Superjail, Alice in Wonderland, tTTG.**

**They almost fit the CRAZAYNESS!**

**Reveiw is all I have to say now.**


End file.
